Rephrasing Destiny
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: As far as Hibari has remembered, he first met her when he's fifteen years old and they were officially dating when he's twenty three. "Who are you mister?" she had asked him one day with bandages covering her body. What should he answer? All he could think of was how to protect her—and he'll rephrase this destiny. "I'm your brother—and I'm going to take care of you." Fem27x18 AU
1. I

**A/N: **Hi! Okay, I know that some of you thought, "Oh-my-gosh, not again!" when you see this story published, considering the how many unfinished story that I have right now hahaha. But, well, I promise that I will not discontinue my other stories and will try to update ASAP. I'll have to apologize to one of my friend too—I'll work my best to do your request; this story just keep bugging me and I just wished to _read_ it, not just imagining it in my mind. Anyway, if you're reading my other stories as well, you can check out the progress/planning that I currently have on author's note on "Sky's Lost Pieces" update. Well, thanks for giving this fic a chance and enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know… but for the sake of formality… I don't own KHR…

**Summary:** As far as Hibari has ever remembered, he first met her when he's fifteen years old and they were officially dating when he's twenty three. "Who are you, mister?" she had asked him one day with bandages covering her body. What should he say for an answer? All he could think of was how to protect her—and he'll rephrase this bad destiny. "I'm your brother—and I'm going to take care of you." Fem27x18. AU

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), AU, kinda-TYL, fem27x18

* * *

It was that day, ten years ago, when he first met her. He was just about to leave the gates as he heard the bells when she came running with bruises on her knees.

"I-I'm sorry; I didn't meant to be late, really!"

He didn't really care for whatever she's going to say… it was transgression still and she's not going to get away with it.

.

.

.

It was that time, eight years ago, when he really acknowledge her existence. He was dialing Kusakabe on the phone when she entered the disciplinary committee's room.

"K-Kusakabe-san was injured when helping me from some bullies, s-so I'm here in his stead…"

He twitched in annoyance; he didn't care if she reasoned that there were fifty delinquents earlier—such weakling shouldn't be there.

.

.

.

It was that time, six years ago, when he finally stopped glaring at her. He was walking down the street when he saw her climbing up a tree and he could even see her jumpers.

"Well… I was just trying to help this little bird… you must've been tired patrolling the whole town… so at least let me help you with the little stuff, alright?"

He's slightly annoyed. He did care about little cute animals, but he never remembered needing any help.

.

.

.

It was that time, four years ago, when he saw her differently. It was raining and his hand was bleeding from the fight he's in earlier; she was there and was sitting beside him by the alley, holding his hands.

"I don't have any clean clothes to stop the bleeding. If you're so embarrassed to be seen with me in public, then let me cover your hand here; at least until the rain stopped."

He was a bit surprised—but secretly he was relieved by the warmth her hands provided.

.

.

.

It was that time, two years ago, when he finally longed for her. He had guided her to their old school, or to be precise, his office, by the orange-turning sky and took her by the hand.

"I-I thought you'd never ask…"

He sighed in content when he saw her response; even if he's a bit alarmed to see the tears pouring from her eyes.

.

.

.

So, he should have his own happy ending, albeit unexpected, impossible, and all… Married, make a family, and live a happy life… If only he never received that call—

"Good evening, is this an acquaintance of Sawada Tsunahime? There's trouble."

His hand circled the phone in deadly grip. He rushed to the hospital as if for his life and when he arrived at the hospital… his world collapsed.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Rephrasing Destiny_**

* * *

"We're terribly sorry, Hibari-san…" the nurse trailed off, with a sad-like tone on her voice. At the moment, the man didn't care what the nurses said, what the doctor explained, what his subordinate Kusakabe has offered… everything around him looked as if mocking him intentionally—even if they're only standing still.

Hibari Kyouya stood still by the white bed, watching the petite brunette lay silently in her sleep. At the age of twenty five, he was what any women would describe as handsome and what any men would be jealous at. There's only one woman that has never squealed or whispered behind his back and she's the only one he has ever given the chance to approach him, even if she's two years younger than him.

In front of him was the brunette—the only woman he would ever allow to call him by his first name; the only one he would ever wished to live with.

And now she's lying in bed, in a coma, they said. Apparently a few hours earlier, she was just driving with her parents to one of her father's acquaintance's party. It was a big celebration for the family's daughter's third birthday. She just texted him that she's sleepy and she's going to take a quick nap when a truck slammed into the car straight by the right side—that was according to what Kusakabe told him from what the police found on her almost-wrecked phone. Both the adults didn't survive the impact, but she miraculously survived, at the very least, from the crash, although hasn't regained a sign of consciousness.

His hand brushed hers softly. There were drips here and there, tubes connecting to her small body. Her head was bandaged, so was her chest and arms, and her eyes were closed.

His eyes narrowed before he slipped his hand into her smaller one carefully, as if one fault would break her. And really, by the look of it, it just might. Looking at her now-sleeping figure, he couldn't get her smiling image out of his head. Should he really believe what the police and doctors said? That his reason for living was going to disappear so unceremoniously? Just because of a truck that still ran full-speed even when the light was red? So in the end his entire problem was because of transgression?

"There's still a chance she's gonna survive, Kyo-san," Kusakabe tried to comfort his leader, albeit fearing that anything he said would only make things worse, knowing his boss.

"Tetsu."

"Y-yes, Kyo-san?"

"Get out."

"B-but-"

"I said, get out." Kusakabe only saw a glint of his glare and he didn't need to be ordered the third time. He sighed softly and bowed slightly before went to the door.

"… Yes, Kyo-san."

Hibari didn't even turn around when the door clicked. He wanted to leave and slash everything that dare to exist in his present, but a bigger part of him just wants to stay and hold her to him. Knowing her, she would never give up struggling for living; she's not the kind of girl that would just break and run away from everything. She may be fragile but she's not weak.

_Cold…_

He remembered it was winter when they talked their feelings out (more like her actually) and they're finally official that same evening. She was wearing a pale white dress with simple gold dots at the near hem of the dress where it stopped above her knees, and a pale cream bandana. The only warmth she received were from a caramel brown puffy jacket that she admitted has been her last birthday present and the leather boots she has bought with her three-months saving.

That time she even invited him for dinner, only the both of them, just because she knew that he won't like to hang out in crowds (aka with her parents). He wanted to refuse, thinking that it was unwise for her, not to mention the bad image about him that could be imprinted in her parents' minds, but she cajoled him relentlessly and even phoned her family to inform them.

_"Of course family matters," she said with a blush on her cheeks, "but right now I just wanted to be with you."_

Now he has never been more grateful that he agreed.

The skylark sighed dejectedly. Even if Kusakabe was right, and she survived, at what cost? Now her parents weren't here anymore, so how could he explain it to her later on? How would he comfort her later on, if he must? What if later on the doctor announced she's just going to have a few years left to live? What if she's gonna be permanently unrecovered? What will he choose if the doctor ask him whether to let her stay in coma forever or end her life right then?

His steel eyes looked at her sleeping figure.

_"Hey, Kyouya, let's have a dinner at this place again next year."_

His grip around her tightened. He'll take whatever it takes, as long as she can be here again.

* * *

_… I'm sorry…_

* * *

If they say that true love won't go nowhere, that they'll bound to meet together in one way or another, then it certainly was true for him—it has been three weeks after the accident and now the hospital, or rather yet, Kusakabe, whom he has entrusted to guard her at the hospital, has phoned him in a rush. In an excited and impatient voice, Kusakabe told him that his fiancée has gained consciousness and has opened her eyes for the first time since weeks.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Fifteen minutes later, he's already in front of her room, talking to the supervising doctor. The owlish doctor looked half-glad, half-nervous, as he explained about the surgeries and the methods they've gone through with, which the skylark didn't fail to notice. And that had somehow created an unsettling feeling in his chest, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes… well, I think it'll be best for you to see her first…" the doctor said with an obvious hint of apprehensiveness. Hibari didn't lower his guard, if otherwise it only makes him more alert. What he saw as soon as he entered the room, however, undeniably gave him a powerful sense of relief—the brunette's eyes, despite looking drowsy and all, has awakened, and was now looking at him as soon as he entered.

The look on Kusakabe's face, though, was far from good, despite his stiff feign smile.

"K-Kyo-san," he mentioned softly, but stopped as soon as the word slipped out of his mouth. Instead, under Hibari's steel questioning eyes, he only cleared his throat silently and bowed his head. Hibari wanted to scoff, honestly, but truth be told he's not entirely relieved either. He approached the bed, all the while ignoring the watchful eyes behind his back. Her eyes, her doe eyes, were watching him as well as he walked to her side.

"… Tsunahime," his cool and unchanging voice speak almost in a deliberate carefulness as he tried to suppress any urge to hug or kiss or scold her for making him endured those awful three weeks. He watched her parted her lips, and was a bit tense when he saw her eyebrows furrowed.

"… W-who… who are you, mister…?"

The words come out a bit fumbled and croaky, but it sounded like a bang in his ears—and he immediately hoped that he's not hearing her correctly. He slowly straightened his back with disbelief mirrored on his eyes. It took a few long seconds before it sunk in completely. The shoes he's wearing make out a tap as he turned over the other men in the room. Kusakabe was avoiding eyes contact and so did the doctor. His eyes were glaring, although if anyone knew better, it was filled more with sorrow than anger. He closed his eyes in an attempt to cool himself down. He would not burst in front of her when she's in this condition.

"Hey, mister…" the nostalgic voice gained his attention. His eyes have retreated from the expression they're having seconds ago. He felt as if a hammer has hit him in the chest when he saw her smile, "I heard… from K-Kusa… kabe-san, that you're the one who had been worried for me… thank you."

Recognition lit his eyes. Could she remember something after all?

"Tsunahime…" his words threaded out almost delicately. "Do you know… who I am?"

"…" her brown eyes looked zoning off, obviously thinking something hard. Even if she forget about everything—even herself—but she was still the same Tsuna the world knew. Thank goodness. She pursed her lips in disappointment and wonder, "I… I don't think I know… w-who are you, mister?"

"…!"

The doctor sighed and as if being used to these situations, turned his body away. Kusakabe on the other hand jerked his head in surprise and worry; what should Hibari answer? No one expected that the one who think the most was him. He should tell her the truth—that he's her fiancée, but is she ready for it, when she has to learn to love him all over again from nothing and with nothing? All those memories were wiped off just like that. He could just tell her that he's her friend, something so common, something so natural… but will she let herself to trust him to take of her? What should he answer when she ask about her parents? She could be at one side of the extremes, too.

He looked at her, those expectant, clueless eyes…

He could be blunt and just tell her that he's indeed her fiancé, who was just about to be her husband in a few months…

He could say that he's a friend, and guide her back to this world without any intimacy or trust that they've been sharing for years…

He could've told her a lie, tell her that he's just a random person who has seen the accident and bury all of his own memories about her…

… But how could he?

"… Kyo-san…"

"Mister…?"

Hibari clenched his fists and stared right unto her brown eyes. He might be regretting this later on and gritted his own teeth, but right now, as much as it hurts him, he wasn't really reassured if she would believe him if he had told her that he's her fiancé. All that he could think of was to protect her and let her start everything anew with someone that she trusted—someone that would support her in under any circumstances and know of her own feelings, even if it meant he, too, have to leave everything behind.

His eyebrows furrowed, and took a shallow breath. The expression on his eyes changed.

"I'm your brother…" the words came out in an almost determined tone. "And I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaahh… LOL I feel sooo hilarious when I read Hibari said "I'm your brother" out of the blue! That's so epic; but what else can I do? Hahaha, I hope you don't mind, well, the situation will be explained more… clearly in the next chapters, I promise. So, the main conflict of this chapter is that Tsuna got into accident where she lost her parents (yes, the same Iemitsu and Nana) and her memories (aka, AMNESIA). And that Hibari have to somehow take care of her and support her when she didn't know anything. Yup, that's about it! Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reading, and any suggestion or criticism are accepted! Thanks for giving this fic a chance! Do tell me if I should continue this or not okay?

**P.s.** I know this story's cliché (somewhat)… but I hope that I can make it somehow interesting in TsunaxHibari style! XD

**_NOTE: "Why Hibari, of all option, has to say that he's Tsuna's brother?"  
_A: "Why not her fiancé/boyfriend?"**, because, if we think about Tsuna's condition, won't she feel somewhat like a… "What? I've got a boyfriend already?" despite not knowing anything because her memories are wiped out. It must've felt like… she's between alerted and confused.

**A: "Why not a friend?"**, because if he said that he's a friend, I don't think she would really trust him wholeheartedly. I mean… if he got too close or attentive towards her, she would feel a bit cautious instead. Of course, Hibari could've watch and protect her from afar where she didn't know… but that somehow also felt like Hibari have to "forget" her for a while too… and if that's the case, the story won't go on (the real reason…? Hahahaha)

**A: "Why not a neighbor or something?"**, well… seriously? Think in that dramatic situation, Hibari suddenly said, "I'm your neighbor,"… that's not on a level of hilarious anymore would it? LOL! XD

**A: "Why not a relative?"**, hmm, because… if he can say that he's her brother, so why he has to be her relative? LOL okay, that's a reckless answer. What I meant is… well, I do think that Hibari was at the point when he really care and intimate with her, so the closer the relationship the better for him, too.

**A: "Why not say that he's just a… 'someone'?"**, yeah, I know. Like… he said something similar with, "I'm… someone. You didn't need to know." That's secretive (like him alright!) and cooler (yes, I know…), but that somehow implied that he didn't really care for her that much until he said something like that. And I think that it'll make him look like a person that's not decisive—while I truly think that Hibari was someone of his words.

**A: "So, why a brother?"**, well, the main point that I want to stressed at is that he implied the fact that he feels and shares the same feeling and sorrow as her (who had lost her parents and memories) and also, by saying that he's her brother, she would trust him unconditionally and that'll let him to take care of her easier and more flexible. I know, I know, there's also an issue that he have absolutely nothing in common with Tsuna… well, don't mind the little things (irresponsible as always LOL). And also… for the sake of the plot of the story (LOL, seriously… hahaha)


	2. II

**A/N:** Yay! Finally an update! One thing's that bothering me when I was about to update is that this is a little bit too gloom for Christmas. At least that's what I think haha. Well, anyway here it goes; the second chap of this fic. I hope you enjoy it! XD **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Review Reply! Thanks a lot! *huggles*  
Psycho Nocturnal:** LOL thanks for the review! Hopefully they will! LOL  
**Kirimi Hellgrea:** thanks :) I hope I can do the next chapters to your expectation as well :3  
**NyanpireKuro:** thanks :D I'm glad that I can convey the emotions of the fic hehe... *smile somewhat oddly*  
**L's Cappuccino: **LOOOL XD yeah, Hibari is _the_ man! XD

**Summary:** As far as Hibari has ever remembered, he first met her when he's fifteen years old and they were officially dating when he's twenty three. "Who are you, mister?" she had asked him one day with bandages covering her body. What should he say for an answer? All he could think of was how to protect her—and he'll rephrase this bad destiny. "I'm your brother—and I'm going to take care of you." Fem27x18. AU**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Warning:** genderbend (fem27), AU, kinda-TYL, fem27x18

* * *

**II**

* * *

If anybody says that a trait every perfect husband should have is helping his wife to do housework, then Hibari certainly has it in check. He always lived alone so cooking, washing, etcetera wasn't really a bother. Having his supposedly-fiancée watching with boggled eyes was another matter altogether. The said brunette didn't bother him, much less speak a single word, but the feeling of someone watching your back was rather uncomfortable, even for him. A silent sigh came from him, but he didn't say anything.

Sawada Tsunahime, on the other hand, was watching the raven-haired man preparing their dinner with a huge interest. This man has just claimed to be her brother and that he survived the crash just like her; she just didn't remember it. She was a bit confused, but when he told her that they're going to their house, she just nodded obediently. She slept in one of the spare room, and for whatever the reason, Hibari had insisted that she should never lock the door of her room. _Even though the doctor had said that I'm okay now…_ she pursed her lips when she thought how cautious he is of everything. Maybe it's in the family after all?

Besides the matter about the rooms, he also told her not to stroll away at the mall, when they bought some clothes for her. Obviously, Hibari didn't even consider the idea of taking her old clothes that she had in her old house and rather buy some new ones. When he told her to choose herself, however, all she picked were some simple t-shirt and pants. Now he knew who the reason for her dresses was when they went out for a date (aka her mom).

But after going in and out of the house, scanned his bedroom, his living room and everything, she never spotted one single picture of *their* family. _Hmm, that's weird_, she thought. It was a strange feeling she had when they told her that her parents were dead. She can't even remember who or what they look like, but the fact that such important figures had left her without a warning struck her pretty hard. Hibari Kyouya, who had claimed to be her brother also hadn't spoken a word. He didn't even show her a picture of *their* parents when she asked. He just said that it's better for her to wait for a bit, and she only could comply. She's completely clueless and she's already thankful that there's someone that's guiding her right now.

She happily watched him approached the table.

"Here," she was a bit taken aback at the sight of the perfectly-cooked hamburger in front of her. Her nose immediately makes a quick alarm of the tastiness she somehow craved, and she hoped that she didn't drool.

"Wow," a smile break on her face. She looked up at her companion and tilted her head a bit to see him in a better angle. "C-can I eat this now?"

Hibari would've replied that if she can't then he wouldn't cook it in the first place. But all he manage was a nod, but not without a sigh. The smile earlier changed into a gleeful grin and she licked her lips. The fork and knife were already in her hands, although Hibari wasn't really happy with the untidy way she holds it.

All that thought was shoved aside, however, when his eyes caught a nostalgic expression of hers—a truly happy and satisfied smile on her face—not one thing matter. Her cheeks puffed with meat in it while a squeal was spontaneously drawn from her. If she wasn't too preoccupied with her meal, she would've noted the deep longing on his steely eyes.

"Nii-san, you sure are a good cook!" Tsuna commented in a muffled voice. He thought that his knife has stabbed him in the chest when he heard her said the word she's calling him with. Hibari raised an eyebrow and instead looked down on his own food. It was the same menu but different from hers, his was a bit smaller. "Aren't you gonna eat yours, nii-san?"

He saw her paused from munching what's inside her mouth. He thought it was one of her cute trait—_always was_—but right now it only break his heart piece by piece. He started to collect his own fork, "You always like those," his voice suddenly faint. "Always."

"Oh," she smiled. "Does that mean you too?"

"Maybe," Hibari didn't look up. He sensed her nod and continued munching her dinner with a satisfied and content manner. There was a temporary silence.

"… Did mom and dad love hamburgers too, I wonder?" she suddenly asked. He uncharacteristically stopped his movement, as if a lightning just struck his back.

"… Maybe," he replied shortly. She hummed and nodded in response. "Finish your dinner before it gone cold."

"O-oh yeah!" she agreed and immediately eat her meal in full-engine. She didn't know that it was only a diversion from such a topic. Hibari twitched internally; so she _did_ thought about her origins after all. Hmm, at least she's not all gloomy and sad after all that happened. She just obediently moved into his place, and just settled with everything he prepared for her. It kinda made him feel guilty and hurt that they're living under the same roof with different reason that they originally have—and the fact that he's lying to her didn't help him.

"Nii-san," she had called his name with a small, joyful tone. And this time, he had looked up to see her smiling face. "How about I cook next time? Who knows if I could do it as good as you?"

There's a tease in her tone and he raised an eyebrow. Well, she was always the best cook he has ever met.

"… Sure." The corners of her lips quirked into a smile and she triumphantly hummed. He, however, added. "But I would not allow you to use the knife or stove without my supervision. And if you need to buy some ingredients, you have to tell me first before you head out."

"Then how do you expect me to cook!" she exclaimed comically.

"Take it or leave it; that's my condition," Hibari continued without a flinch.

"Geez, and here I thought I want to cook something for you before you get home," she mumbled. He paused at that and secretly smirked. She didn't notice, however, and pouted at his indifferent gesture, "Are you sure you won't change your mind? You do realize that I'm an adult already right?"

"Hm, I know you better than anyone, so the answer is no," he replied nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean…" she frowned but he didn't respond in any way. She mumbled another protest against this overprotective person that has apparently led her life right now, but finally giving a sigh and shook her head, as if giving up from the predicament. "It's unfair that you know everything about me while I don't know anything about you."

"Nobody did anyway," Hibari merely responded, but there's an obvious amusement and interest in what she's saying.

"Even Kusabe-san?"

"Kusakabe."

"Ah, sorry," she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "He only mentioned his name once or twice so it was pretty vague…"

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"I don't think that's the problem…" she sweat-drop before chuckling a bit uneasily. "But, yeah, he looks close to you. What is your relationship anyway? Are you friends?"

"Hm, he's merely my underling," Hibari answered. She looked as if in awe.

"He's very nice though. Every time I wake up he'll always stay on the chair by my bed. I even seen him overslept once," she recalled and giggled. There's a click inside him, which is obviously a twinge of jealousy. _'I'll make sure to bite him to death for that.'_ Feeling his mood turned foul, he's focusing in diverting his attention somewhere else.

"But you know, nii-san," she took a slow bite. "I'm really grateful to know that my brother is someone like you. I was very relieved."

"…" he looked at her bright smile, but couldn't feel truly happy. He merely closed his eyes and continued eating.

That's when she remembered of a matter. "By the way nii-san," she paused to wait if he had heard her.

"Hmm?"

"You know… I want to ask you something."

"So, ask."

"…" she bit her fork, pondering. The way she pouted her lips into an unhappy look said it all. She shook her head softly. "… Never mind."

_He knew it_. Hibari sighed and composedly put down his fork as well, making a clanging sound when it hit the table. "What is it?" Hibari asked in a dignified voice, but all she did was peek from the corner of her eyes. He frowned, "You don't need to hide anything from me. Or rather, you _shouldn't_ hide anything from me. If anything happens, I wouldn't be able to act accordingly if you hide stuff from me."

"Well… it's not like something dangerous gonna happen if I don't tell you…" she chuckled sheepishly. But his eyes demanded that he's serious and she should be the same, too. She tried to divert her attention by keeping her eyes on the plate. But out of her nervous habit, she hasn't stopped biting the fork absentmindedly.

"So?" he inquired again, after a pause.

"It's nothing important really," she fidgeted. "You would just get mad if I tell you."

"What?" he started to get impatient.

She cringed at his tone. Finally, with a final effort, she half-whispered. "Umm, you see…"

* * *

**Later…**

He had always thought that her coming into his life would change his life for more than he bargained for. However, the way it's slipping through his life right now was certainly out of his expectation.

In front of him was his supposedly fiancée, kneeling while squealing in delight, accompanied by a few small meows erupting from below her. Yes, you've guessed it correctly—just two days after she moved in, she had asked why *their* house was so empty and asked if they could have some pet. Of course, Hibari originally didn't like the idea of having pets in his place. Pets would just add to his workload when he got home, especially if they ruin some furniture thanks to their personal interest, or if they pooped in some random places.

But now she's here.

And moreover, the fact that she looked like she had longed all her life to have a kitten when they passed by a pet shop had moved his determination. So he had obliged to her wishes and bought not one, but three, kittens; one was completely black, one was white, and one was grayish with a streak of darker grey on his back. They were all still kittens and not have turned into an adult cat yet, which made her cooed over them even more. He massaged his temple as he remembered what just happened a few hours ago.

**Flashback**

_"What am I going to do, I can't choose between them!" she childishly whined. Her finger pointed to the three kittens inside a cage that looked up with those big, round eyes. They chorused a meow almost as if at cue._

_"Then just pick the smallest one," Hibari sighed._

_"B-b-but…" she looked as if about to cry. "It's too sad if they're separated from their family!"_

_"W-well… it's not like they're blood-related…" the female employee who was helping them reminded hesitantly. But it was futile. There looked like a racket of both sad meows and sad comical-crying from the kittens and the brunette. The other people in the shop have turned at their direction to see what the noise all about. Hibari twitched and finally gave in._

_"Fine," he said. Tsuna looked up with sparkling eyes. "We'll take the three of them."_

_At that answer, she looked as if she had gotten something she's been living for. She immediately jumped and hugged him at his waist. "Thank you, thank you! You're the greatest brother in the world!"_

**_Flashback ends_**

His lips formed a frown when he thought of the last words. He didn't know if he should be happy or not at the compliment. After all, he never wanted to be her brother—he had always been something else to her all his life. But, well, that just proved that he's doing a fine job in his role-play.

He watched her lifted the gray kitten and nuzzled it lovingly. The kitten looked delighted too, as it let out a happy meow. He continued to watch them with a slight smile; okay he didn't like the idea of the mess pets could made but to see such a cute view has certainly nullify it. It did make him wonder a bit, though, if she's really an adult already. She's too childish for her own good, he thought, and what make him even more curious was the fact that she's even more childish than when she have her memories. The crash really did a thing to her.

"Do you want to hold it, nii-san?" she asked, suddenly. Just when the words slipped out, there's already a kitten right under his feet. It let out a meow, looking at its master, who sat on the couch calmly. She grinned. "Look, he likes you."

"Hn," he bend forward slightly and lifted the kitten carefully. The big eyes were staring at him as he did so, and the kitten nuzzled to his chest. Tsuna let out a soft squeal.

"Aww, that's just too cute! You're really good with animals, nii-san," she commented as she walked toward the couch. With a huff, she landed softly on the fluffy couch and the third kitten jumped to her side. She chuckled and stroked the top of its head, while the one in her cradle demanded more attention as it leaned on her chest. She bit her lips to prevent yet another squeal of happiness from herself. "Aww, aren't they the cutest?"

She lovingly lift the third kitten, nuzzled it, and put it on her laps as well, which made the two kittens sitting on her laps leisurely. Hibari looked at her with a calm look in his eyes. He was happy to see her like this. He had always liked the idea of living together with her, sharing things that only they could share together…

"Say, nii-san, I'm a bit sleepy," she asked mid-yawned.

"You shouldn't sleep now, otherwise you wouldn't be able to sleep later at night," Hibari reminded. She moaned lazily.

"You're right, I guess…"

Hibari sighed and take the remote from the table. He nudged it softly to her upper arms, which she answered with a soft 'huh'. "Just turn something on except cartoon."

"Okay…" she shrugged before pressing her thumb on the red button. A news channel immediately fit the screen. The man on the TV was talking about the current weather and the possibly-early-winter. She looked displeased. "I'll get sleepier if I watch this."

Hibari wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't when his phone give a buzzing vibration. She noticed it too, and looked down at his pocket. Swiftly, he took it out and flipped the screen. When he read the name on the screen, there's an obvious disgust on his face and he speechlessly shut his phone once more. Tsuna looked confused, but interested.

"Who's that?" she asked softly. "Is it Kusakabe-san?"

"No."

"Then?"

"… It's no one important," he merely dismissed. By instinct, she nodded her head and resigned from the topic. She pressed another button on the remote, but really, there's nothing interesting on the TV. She was annoyed, and figuring that nothing will work, she decided to stay on one of the random channels. However, as if she's been cast by a luring sleeping magic, her eyelids got heavier.

Hibari noticed what's happening, of course, as he felt her head leaning to his side got heavier by the minute. She was shorter than her, so all he could see was the top of her head. But he did hear her breathed out a relaxed, loose sigh. Apparently she's been more than just sleepy since hours ago. To tell the truth, Hibari wasn't all that surprised if she hadn't got enough sleep last night after he told her that he permit her to have a pet.

In his own mind, he wanted to shake her awake so her sleeping schedule wouldn't be disturbed, but he decided to refrain from the idea when he saw her sleeping so peacefully. Okay, he wasn't the type to get easily moved by such gesture and all, but _she_ is his weak point. The brunette moved her position a bit to get more comfortable and it secretly knocked something in his heart. His steely eyes noticed one of her hand was resting on the couch, right beside him, while the other one stayed on one of the kitten.

His eyes started to show something else—_longing_.

There's another soft meow as the kittens started to find their own comfortable positions on her laps. He had heard her breathing going even. After a while of silence, his eyes lingered to her hand that rested beside him.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Unknowingly, one of his hand slowly moved toward her smaller hands… when suddenly there's a knock on his chest and a smack to his head. What the heck did he about to do?

He retreated his hand back to the kitten on his own laps. Here she was; the one he had loved for years. They were so close in being together as husband and wife, but what's with this situation? He thought with a mix of frustration and anguish. He stilled and his heart felt like being tied into knots.

He wanted to hug her.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to hold her hands—

Like they used to.

Like they should be.

But now it feels like he's denying his own role.

Right now he's not her boyfriend or fiancée, but her brother. And he's not going to commit incest for all she knows.

A silent curse slipped from his lips. He took a breath to compose himself as he looked at his own living room. It was quiet and the only sound in the room was the even breaths from the occupants. The objects itself were tidy as always, apart from the few crumbs of cat snacks on the rug, or the pillows scattered on the floor. Nothing changed; but it was almost like his world was about to take on a quake.

Shortly, a soft moan came from her. He has paid attention to her now, and suddenly the memory of her lying on the hospital bed resurfaced full-force. It was as if he's unlocking the gate to a painful possibility and the thought had repulsed him.

Quietly, his free hand caressed her hair. She moved a bit, but didn't wake up from her deep slumber. She has always been a heavy sleeper; always so hard to wake once she has closed her eyes. He applied more power to his motions as he slowly stroked her hair. She looked like a child, but at the same time he knew what she's capable of as a fully-grown woman. She wasn't weak, and one day he knew he has to tell her the truth. Just the thought of staying with this full-of-lies role-play had annoyed and suffocates him all the time.

He watched her silently, and slowly planted a kiss on the top of her head.

He stared longingly. Okay, the feeling of desperation and frustration bubbled up in his chest. And, okay, it did hurt him a bit whenever she called him 'nii-san'. Maybe it really did might take a while before he could do anything he had ever wanted with her.

But as long as he didn't forget this feeling for her, and as long as she's here…

He closed his eyes with a calm feeling.

He'll persevere.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, to be honest, when I type this, I was kinda… bored because there are only two characters in this chapter. Originally, I wanted to stick with these two only, but then I guess I'll add a few more chara, just to spice things up. So, sorry for the little progress in this chap, hopefully I can create a conflict(?) soon hehehehe. Anyway, I'm sorry if there's anything OOC or something, because I've been away from KHR for quite a long time (months already) so maybe there's something that I forgot bla bla bla. Anyway, thanks for all your support! I'm really grateful and I hope that you'll keep supporting this story! XD

**P.s.** **Rebeginning Old Era**'s update is ready to go! Will be published in the new few days (… or weeks *horror bgm*)

**_Questions you might ask as a reader (or I will if I'm one)_**

**Q: So… where is Hibari's place anyway?  
A:** Hmm, I was kinda confused with this issue, too, since I didn't really thought about it… but maybe in some sort of apartment? Maybe he'll move though, later.

**Q: Tsuna… too childish!  
A:** Is she? Oh no, I think the same too! DX

**Q: … Tsuna seems like she's okay with everything? It doesn't look like she's been through such a grave accident.  
A:** … err… yeah… Well, since I never experienced amnesia… I think that by instinct, she'll try to take in everything around her as something new, rather than being gloom about something that she didn't even know

**Q: Cats huh… but isn't Hibari supposed to like cats and other cute animals?  
A:** Yes, but unlike Rolls and Hibird in the cannon (who looked as if trained not to make a mess, or ruin the furniture, etc), he prefer not to keep any pets since he goes out often for work and he'd like it best when he got home and enter a nice and tidy home instead of a messy one.


End file.
